Kiss My Bruise
by SpeechlessStripes
Summary: Mikasa massaged the aching bruise on her shoulder. "Hold still." Levi commanded. She watched him planting kisses on her bruise, sending shivers down her spine, unable to smack his face. RivaMika. One - shot. Image cover not mine.


Tell me, you thought this fan fic is dirty because of the title, isn't it? :D

Since you guys wanted more RivaMika fics, here's another _one - shot_! I like to add some little, soft, not-really-dirty stuffs in it. *pedo-smile*

This fanfiction was inspired from a RivaMika fan-art I saw on Tumblr. Can't remember who drew it but the _feels of the art~! _Oh God.

_RivaMika all the way~_

Excuse my English grammar.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan.**

* * *

**K ****_i_**s _s_**_ . _**M_ y__** . **_**B** r _u__** i **_s_ e__** .**_

**~ R **i _v _**a M **_i k_** a ~**

* * *

"Tch. Damn, it hurts." the raven hair girl mutters while massaging the sore muscle pain on her shoulders. She removed her 3D maneuver gear equipment. Utilizing the 3DMG could be fun and painful to the ass sometimes. Of all the things she hates about it, the pain it brings whenever she glides and kill titans was the one that bothers her.

She sat down on her bed and took off her long sleeve top, revealing her black bra. She noticed that her right shoulder had a circular reddish mark with a purple-black on the outer side of the mark. _Great. Bruise._ She exhaled and closed her eyes. It sends a soft aching pain.

"Do you need first aid kit, Ackerman?" she heard that familiar raspy voice from behind her. She turned around and finds Corporal Levi. He was leaning on the door with a straight face gazing at hers. She hurriedly covered her body with her clothe, making sure he didn't see her breast.

"Do you need me to teach you how to knock?" she frowned at him, frustrated of his 'enter-without-knocking' thing he always do. He always like surprising people. Without waiting for her permission, the short guy entered her room, closed the door and approached her.

"What do you want?"

"Does it hurts?" he asked while letting his index finger touch her mark. She whimpered like a lost puppy.

"Y-yeah." she stutters, her face was getting red.

"Wait, I'll be right back" the Corporal left the room. He came back for a little while with a basin filled with warm water and a white towel. He dabbed the towel on the water and twisted it. He gently applied the dried towel into the girl's bruise.

"How about that, does it feel better?" the girl trembled and whined.

"Not really."

"Hm, hold still." the Corporal commanded as he sat behind her. His hand was on her waist and the other was on her arm near the bruise. Mikasa's eyebrows cocked. _What is he gonna do now?_

What she felt next sends a shiver down her spine. She looked behind her shoulders and was surprised to see Levi locking his lips on her bruise. He gently kissed the marks a couple of times which made her trembled. She could feel the heat of his soft lips gently kissing her bruise numerously. She was unable to control her muscles, too shocked and too nervous. She can't stop him. She just let him do it.

He continued doing so. He gently and slowly licked her bruise, thrice. Mikasa's eyes widened as she watched him. She could feel his warm tongue touching her body. Her face was getting red and her heart was beating rapidly. She should have just smacked his face but instead, she just let him continue it. It brings her body a warm and loving feeling. Even though she loathes him, there was something about him that makes her want to kiss him back.

"Does that make the pain go away?" he whispered and sat back.

"It . . . feels better now. Thank you." she stammered, burying her pinkish face with her top. She heard him smirked and stood up, heading towards the door.

"Ah, wait!" she bolted.

"What?" He turned and stared at her. She hesitated before she continued, covering her reddish face while looking away from him.

"Could you do that again . . . next time?" she was blushing madly as she spoke. The Corporal stared at her dark eyes. He smiled at her.

"My pleasure."

* * *

I like dirty stuffs. *nose bleed*

Read and Review.

**~ R **i _v _**a M **i_ k_** a ~**


End file.
